


overnight shipping

by puchuupoet



Category: Unspecified Fandom
Genre: Challenge Accepted, First Time, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Inanimate Object Porn, Inanimate Objects, Inspired by Romeo and Juliet, LITERAL shipping, Other, Package delivery, Romance, Sort Of, Trucks, Written on a Dare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-25
Updated: 2019-09-25
Packaged: 2020-10-27 23:36:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20768816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/puchuupoet/pseuds/puchuupoet
Summary: If they knew about Romeo and Juliet, they would have claimed that love story as their own. As it is, their connection is timeless, for the ages.





	overnight shipping

It wasn’t typical to see each other like this. Usually it was in passing, flashes of familiarity on the highways, sometimes in the same neighborhood. Always too fast, too many others around. It always felt like there were eyes watching them. There would be talk, of course, if anyone found out, but neither could deny the attraction that had blossomed at that first sighting, oh so long ago. 

But now— tonight— they had it all going for them. One had overhead that the planned route was backed up due to semi crashing and spilling chickens across all six lanes, feathers fluttering in the wake of passing vehicles. The other was waiting on new information, and their partner had decided to call it a night and book into the same motel everyone else was using. The universe was finally starting to smile upon them, and they were going to take full advantage of that.

The only thing that looked suspicious was their proximity. In a parking lot built for large loads and lengthy trailers, they were next to each other, as if they were compact sedans in a parking garage, rather than themselves: two delivery trucks unable to deny the magnetism between them any longer. 

They had been following each other for so long, criss-crossing the country and each other’s paths that they felt connected on another level at this point. Words themselves were pointless at this point, the soft groans of carriages settling and the sigh of an engine conveying more emotion than anything else could possibly offer. 

Almost anything, rather. 

The thick rumble of a door opening broke through the clear night air, and a similar movement responded in kind. There was soft rustling, the sound of packages shifting and boxes opening, carefully of course, as there was no rushing this moment. There was a sharp noise, metal grinding on metal, fading into a long shuddering groan that rushed out from under both hoods. 

They fell into a rhythm, swaying with and against each other as moods changed, as expectations rose and dropped and then rose even higher. Nerves were quickly comforted, promises fulfilled, and all those _days months years_ of wanting came together in a heated climax. 

The next morning broke cold and neither driver noticed each other as they checked out of their rooms, one stopping for breakfast and the other ready to get through that now feather-free path to their destination. The trucks said nothing, stood still as they warmed up and slowly drove away, as everything had been said the night before. 

If someone were to look closely, they might have seen some UPS brown scuffed against the clean white of FedEx’s sides, that rear wheel well haunch. But no one ever did, and the two of them waited patiently, flashing lights when passing on the freeways, for the next moment that brought them close.

**Author's Note:**

> so at work I started out answering a question about Twilight fanfic leading to 50 Shades and then dove into fanfic evolution (a quick summery), and my coworker brought up the whole "shipping" thing and another coworker was on the phone talking about shipping packages and the challenge was brought and this is me answering the call. 
> 
> idek man.


End file.
